Heart failure is a major cause of global mortality. Heart failure often results in multiple long-term hospital admissions, especially in the later phases of the disease. Absent heart transplantation, the long term prognosis for such patients is bleak, and pharmaceutical approaches are palliative only. Consequently, there are few effective treatments to slow or reverse the progression of this disease.
Heart failure can result from any of multiple initiating events. Heart failure may occur as a consequence of ischemic heart disease, hypertension, valvular heart disease, infection, inherited cardiomyopathy, pulmonary hypertension, or under conditions of metabolic stress including pregnancy. Heart failure also may occur without a clear cause—also known as idiopathic cardiomyopathy. The term heart failure encompasses left ventricular, right ventricular, or biventricular failure.
While the heart can often initially respond successfully to the increased workload that results from high blood pressure or loss of contractile tissue, over time this stress induces compensatory cardiomyocyte hypertrophy and remodeling of the ventricular wall. In particular, over the next several months after the initial cardiac injury, the damaged portion of the heart typically will begin to remodel as the heart struggles to continue to pump blood with reduced muscle mass or less contractility. This in turn often leads to overworking of the myocardium, such that the cardiac muscle in the compromised region becomes progressively thinner, enlarged and further overloaded. Simultaneously, the ejection fraction of the damaged ventricle drops, leading to lower cardiac output and higher average pressures and volumes in the chamber throughout the cardiac cycle, the hallmarks of heart failure. Not surprisingly, once a patient's heart enters this progressively self-perpetuating downward spiral, the patient's quality of life is severely affected and the risk of morbidity skyrockets. Depending upon a number of factors, including the patient's prior physical condition, age, sex and lifestyle, the patient may experience one or several hospital admissions, at considerable cost to the patient and social healthcare systems, until the patient dies either of cardiac arrest or any of a number of co-morbidities including stroke, kidney failure, liver failure, or pulmonary hypertension.
Currently, there are no device-based solutions that specifically target a reduction in preload to limit the progression of heart failure. Pharmaceutical approaches are available as palliatives to reduce the symptoms of heart failure, but there exists no pharmaceutical path to arresting or reversing heart failure. Moreover, the existing pharmaceutical approaches are systemic in nature and do not address the localized effects of remodeling on the cardiac structure. It therefore would be desirable to provide systems and methods for treating heart failure that can arrest, and more preferably, reverse cardiac remodeling that result in the cascade of effects associated with this disease.
Applicants note that the prior art includes several attempts to address heart failure. Prior to applicants' invention as described herein, there are no effective commercial devices available to treat this disease. Described below are several known examples of previously known systems and methods for treating various aspects of heart failure, but none appear either intended to, or capable of, reducing left ventricular end diastolic volume (“LVEDV”), left ventricular end diastolic pressure (“LVEDP”), right ventricular end diastolic volume (“RVEDV”), or right ventricular end diastolic pressure (“RVEDP”) without causing possibly severe side-effects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,759 to Solar describes a triple balloon catheter designed for placement such that a distal balloon intermittently occludes the superior vena cava, a proximal balloon intermittently occludes the inferior vena cava, and an intermediate balloon expands synchronously with occurrence of systole of the right ventricle, thereby enhancing ejection of blood from the right ventricle. The patent describes that the system is inflated and deflated in synchrony with the normal heart rhythm, and is designed to reduce the load on the right ventricle to permit healing of injury or defect of the right ventricle. It does not describe or suggest that the proposed regulation of flow into and out of the right ventricle will have an effect on either LVEDV or LVEDP, nor that it could be used to arrest or reverse acute/chronic heart failure.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2006/0064059 to Gelfand describes a system and method intended to reduce cardiac infarct size and/or myocardial remodeling after an acute myocardial infarction by reducing the stress in the cardiac walls. The system described in the patent includes a catheter having a proximal portion with an occlusion balloon configured for placement in the inferior vena cava and a distal portion configured for placement through the tricuspid and pulmonary valves into the pulmonary artery. The patent application describes that by partially occluding the inferior vena cava, the system regulates the amount of blood entering the ventricles, and consequently, reduces the load on the ventricles, permitting faster healing and reducing the expansion of the myocardial infarct. The system described in Gelfand includes sensors mounted on the catheter that are read by a controller to adjust regulation of the blood flow entering the heart, and other measured parameters, to within predetermined limits. The patent application does not describe or suggest that the system could be used to treat, arrest or reverse congestive heart failure once the heart has already undergone the extensive remodeling typically observed during patient re-admissions to address the symptoms of congestive heart failure.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2010/0331876 to Cedeno describes a system and method intended to treat congestive heart failure, similar in design to described in Gelfand, by regulating the return of venous blood through the inferior vena cava. The system described in Cedeno describes that a fixed volume balloon disposed in the inferior vena cava will limit blood flow in the IVC. The degree of occlusion varies as the vessel expands and contracts during inspiration and expiration, to normalize venous blood return. The patent application further describes that the symptoms of heart failure improve within three months of use of the claimed system. Although the system and methods described in Cedeno appear promising, there are a number of potential drawbacks to such a system that applicants' have discovered during their own research. Applicants have observed during their own research that fully occluding the inferior vena cava not only reduces left ventricular volume, but undesirably also left ventricular pressure, leading to reduced systemic blood pressure and cardiac output. Moreover, full inferior vena cava occlusion may increase venous congestion within the renal, hepatic, and mesenteric veins; venous congestion is a major cause of renal failure in congestive heart failure patients.
There are several major limitations to approaches that involve partial or full occlusion of the inferior vena cava to modulate cardiac filling pressures and improve cardiac function. First, the IVC has to be reached via the femoral vein or via the internal jugular vein. If approached via the femoral vein, then the patient will be required to remain supine and will be unable to ambulate. If approached via the jugular or subclavian veins, the apparatus would have to traverse the superior vena cava and right atrium, thereby requiring cardiac penetration, which predisposes to potential risk involving right atrial injury, induction of arrhythmias including supraventricular tachycardia or bradycardia due to heart block. Second, the IVC approach described by Cedeno and colleagues depends on several highly variable indices (especially in the setting of congestive heart failure): 1) IVC diameter, which is often dilated in patients with heart failure; b) Intermittent (full or partial) IVC occlusion may cause harm by increasing renal vein pressure, which reduces glomerular filtration rates and worsens kidney dysfunction; c) Dependence on the patient's ability to breathe, which is often severely impaired in HF. A classic breathing pattern in HF is known as Cheynes Stokes respiration, which is defined by intermittent periods of apnea where the IVC may collapse and the balloon will cause complete occlusion resulting in lower systemic blood pressure and higher renal vein pressure; d) If prolonged cardiac unloading is required to see a clinical improvement or beneficial changes in cardiac structure or function, then IVC occlusion will not be effective since sustained IVC occlusion will compromise blood pressure and kidney function. Third, the approach defined by Cedeno will require balloon customization depending on IVC size, which may be highly variable. Fourth, many patients with heart failure have IVC filters due to an increased propensity for deep venous thrombosis, which would preclude broad application of IVC therapy.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the previously known systems and methods for regulating venous return to address heart failure, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for treating acute and chronic heart failure that reduce the risk of exacerbating co-morbidities associated with the disease.
It further would be desirable to provide systems and methods for treating acute and chronic heart failure that arrest or reverse cardiac remodeling, and are practical for chronic and/or ambulatory use.
It still further would be desirable to provide systems and methods for treating heart failure that permit patients suffering from this disease to have improved quality of life, reducing the need for hospital admissions and the associated burden on societal healthcare networks.